


Heat, and Other Things They Dont Tell You.

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Semi Public Sex, Shower Sex, first heat, liam knows more than Theo, naked wolf boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: Theo’s heat hits him at the most inopportune time.Luckily it’s the one thing Liam paid attention to during were wolf 101.





	1. Theo.

Theo’s heat hit him like a ton of bricks and at the most inopportune time.  
  
He had been waiting for Liam to be done with Lacrosse practice, sitting in his truck while the young Beta tried to weed the hopeless cases out of another batch of freshmen. Practice had been done for half an hour, a steady stream of cars lining had been pulling out of the car park since, until the blue Toyota was the last in the lot. It was the end of summer and Theo had the windows down, enjoying the breeze blowing from the woods and across the lacrosse pitch while he flipped through the trashy tabloid he had picked up for Liam’s Mum. He’d been running errands while he had waited for Liam to be done with practice- gym, mail and groceries before he found himself, still slightly sticky with sweat from his work out, without anything more to do, outside the school with nothing but the latest Kardashian gossip to keep him occupied.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
Suddenly he sat bolt upright, dropping the magazine to the passenger seat floor- every fiber of his body suddenly alert as the scent of _something_ hit his nose. Something in Theo’s mind flashed back to a brief memory of a conversation between the Dread Doctors about the possibility of the combination of Coyote and Wolf traits they were embedding into Theo’s DNA leading to the possibility of **heat** . The thought was fleeting though as another wave of scent washed over Theo, causing him to jump out of the car, not noticing the expanse of empty parking lot that stretched out between the field and the school. Needing to feel grounded, Theo toed off his sneakers and socks, throwing them into the back seat of the truck before moving towards the source of the scent- shuddering when his bare feet met the cool grass.  
  
Following the scent, Theo moved across the empty field, hairs on his bare arms standing on end. The sun was setting over the tops of the trees, the shape of the full moon beginning to be seen behind him. The breeze continued to blow around him, cool air whipping over his fever hot skin sparking a reaction in his gym shorts that shocked him. He was across the pitch and behind the bleachers before he recognized the scent as familiar sweat. Normally Theo prided himself on his ability to read scents and chemo signals- singling out an individual and picking apart their emotions- but tonight his mind was clouded by anything that wasn’t this scent.  
  
As he moved towards the boy’s locker room, and the scent became stronger, the supernatural side of Theo seemed to gain more control. Theo licked over his teeth, feeling his fangs with his tongue. He pushed the locker room door, noting the claws marked with blood from where he had been digging them into his palms. As he moved passed Coach’s office, Theo glanced at his reflection, taking in the glowing yellow eyes and the rapid rise and fall of his chest.  
  
At the door to the Boy’s room, the scent became so thick he had to stop. His body felt on fire, every hair standing on end. Theo had never bought into the whole ‘horny teenage boy’ stereotype. But this must be how it felt. Every nerve in his body hummed with sensation as he tried to breathe deeply, taking in as much of the intoxicating scent as he could-  
  
_Little Wolf._  
  
Despite the waves of heat bearing down on him, Theo’s mind clicked into place, recognising the scent as Liam. Suddenly his mind kicked into overdrive, analyzing the layers of scent- their home, Liam’s body wash and deodorant, borrowed Lacrosse gear, the sticky sweet smell of sweat all tainted by something spicy Theo still couldn’t put his finger on.  
  
Moving silently into the dark locker room, the scent continued to thicken, Theo’s body feeling heavy with arousal as he moved towards the sound of the running showers. Feeling stifled, Theo stripped off his gym singlet, throwing it on top of Liam’s open gym bag. His feet moving him to the shower alcove, he pressed his fever hot skin against the tiled walls, letting out a shuddering breath at the sight in front of him.  
  
Seeing Liam in the shower floored Theo. Something still human in the back of his mind seemed to register that it had been a while since any other person had been in change rooms and that they were well and truly alone. Theo felt glued to the tiled wall, the cool against his back an anchor for his heat-riddled brain. Liam was facing the wall, rubbing soapy hands over his chest and over his hips. Theo’s mouth went dry, his hands pressing into the wall behind him was all he could do not to shove his hands down his pants as Liam paid special attention to cleaning his thighs and crotch.  
  
“Theo?” Liam squeaked, hands pausing on his front as he stared at Theo, in response, Theo could only swallow loudly, giving in to temptation and pressing the heel of his palm to his crotch in an effort to ease the excruciating pressure there. Liam turned and Theo’s eyes zeroed in on his soft dick resting between his legs. Liam seemed to take him in, process the bulge in Theo’s gym shorts before covering himself with his own hands.  
  
Theo wasn’t sure exactly when he had started to see Liam as more than a reluctant friend. Maybe it was around the time that he had caught the smell of arousal coming from the younger Beta when they worked out in the gym together, or maybe when the nightmares of his sister started to be replaced with sweet dreams of Liam writhing underneath him, _begging him._  
  
The scent that had lured him here was suddenly flooded with overwhelming lust as Liam took him in. A quirk of the younger boys eyebrow was all it took for Theo to surrender and shove his hand down the front of his shorts. As though a flood gate opened, Theo let out a loud groan, the noise echoing around the shower alcove. Forgetting himself, Liam lifted his hands, one to push his wet hair out of his face, the other pinching the bridge of his nose. Theo increased his speed, locking eyes with Liam and then flicking them downwards noting Liam’s apparent interest.  
  
“What is that smell, Theo?” Liam rolled his shoulders back; eyes raking over him. One hand absentmindedly dropped to his hardening cock, the other rubbing through the hair on his chest, rinsing the last of his body wash away. Theo was trapped somewhere between flight and fight, the overwhelming urge to run from these feelings somehow being outweighed by the flood of want being reflected back at him from Liam.  
  
“I-uh” Theo stuttered, hand working in his pants and the scents surrounding him driving him further into the haze of his mind “Heat?” Suddenly Liam stopped what he was doing, a look of shock on his face  
“Heat? Theo are you sure?” Liam knew firsthand how rough first heats were- the sting of confusion, the flood of want and need. Liam smiled gently at Theo as he thought back to the numerous police reports of a naked wolf-boy running through the Beacon Hills preserve the night of his first heat.  
  
Theo could only nod at him, hand still working in his shorts, well beyond the point of being able to stop himself.  
“Well, you better come here then.” Liam said calmly, holding out his hand and beckoning Theo forward. Not needing any more encouragement, Theo surged forward, dropping his shorts to the floor and shuddering under the luke warm spray of water. Somehow he gets his hand around Liam’s cock and his heart swells when it only takes a few strokes before it is curving up, hot and so, so hard towards the young werewolf’s belly button.  
  
Letting go and wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck, for a moment Theo allows himself to bask in the sudden relief he feels when their chests makes contact. The moment is broken when Liam reaches back and twists the hot water tap, shutting it off, the water instantly becoming icy cold. Liam only holds him tighter, keeping their bodies together under the cold spray, cocks rubbing against each other sending sparks through Theo’s body.  
“Sorry man, the cold water helps I promise.” Liam sighs, rubbing his hands over Theo’s back. Theo rests his head on Liam’ shoulder, sucking in the scent through his nose and letting out a shaking breath. When Liam’s hand moves down to firmly grip his dick, twisting his wrist as he jerks him, Theo throws his head back and lets out a noise between a cry and a howl. “It doesn’t last long, buddy- When the moon sets you’ll be back to your usual self.” At this Theo let out another strangled noise, unsure of the whole situation- surely this was another dream? Surely he was about to wake to a mess in his briefs.  
“Liam-I- uh” Theo rasped, his hands sunk into Liam’s hair, pushing it out of his face. Theo ran his nose over every curve of Liam’s face, chasing the delicious scent that rolled off the young werewolf.  
“It’s ok Theo, I got you buddy.” At this, Liam dropped one hand down to pull Theo’s hips tighter against his own. “I know this is scary- I remember- the searching- but when I- you weren’t around then- I didn’t know-“ Theo pulled back to look at Liam with large, trusting eyes, only the slightest ring of gold visible around completely blown pupils.  
“Liam- you smell so-“ to punctuate his point, Theo ran his nose along Liam’s jugular, breathing deeply, before joining their mouths in a searing kiss. Theo continued to rock their hips together, shivering at the friction of their dicks rubbing against each other under the cool spray of the water.  
  
“I remember my heat- with Hayden- Don’t give me that look-“ Liam stuttered as Theo gripped his hips hard, letting his claws dig into the soft flesh. “I couldn’t- you know- because she was wrong and my wolf knew.” Something inside Theo swelled with joy at the thought of an impotent Liam, in the midst of heat with a very disappointed Hayden. “I ended up running through the preserve, completely naked- chasing the scent of something-“ Theo’s stolen heart leapt in his chest, one hand reaching to pull Liam impossibly closer, his cock running along the cut of Liam’s hip. He reach back to grip his ass, realising with a start that Liam already had his other hand back there, working two fingers into himself.  
“Fuck Li- You were running looking for me?” Theo’s voice was small as he ran his fingers over Liam’s hand, feeling around what was not buried inside of the younger boy. Behind his closed eyes he could see Liam’s strong body sprinting through the forest- The thing swelling inside him continued to grow at the thought.  
“I think so- but your scent was faint and new and I didn’t know you yet.” Liam’s voice caught as he worked himself on his own fingers. “Fuck Theo- I think you can fuck me now.”  
  
It took a moment for Liam’s words to kick in, but when they did, he pulled his hands back from Liam’s body as though burnt, holding them in the air  
“Liam- what?” Theo managed to ask through the cloud of heat that surrounded his brain.  
“Fuck me- It’s how you get through all this,” Liam gestured to the air around them, seeming slightly smug that there was finally something in the supernatural world he knew more about than Theo. “You fuck me- and you’ll feel ok enough for us to be able to get out of here and get home- otherwise we’ll have another naked teenage wolf-boy running through the Beacon Hills Preserve.” Liam gave a small smile.  
“Say it again.” Theo felt his fangs drop, his breathing heavy,  
“Naked through the Preserve?” Liam batted his eyelashes, his lips kiss swollen.  
“Say. It. Again.” Theo spoke clearly, fighting the feeling in his chest that had been building since he’d caught that first hint of Liam’s scent in the summer air.  
“Fuck me?” And just like that- the dam broke, and Theo had Liam lifted up against the tiled wall of the shower, cool water continuing to pour over them. Lips mashed together, Theo felt any hint of self control he had left leave him as his cock nudged Liam’s hole.  
  
Liam writhed in his arms- somehow it was even better than anything his mind could come up in even his wildest dreams. Liam threw his head back at the pressure of Theo pushing the head of his cock against the tight ring of muscles, Theo swallowing his moan with another hard kiss.  
  
The human side of Theo’s brain, or what was left of it, begged for Theo to go slow- to enjoy this- reminding him that nothing good in his life ever stayed good for long and this may be his last chance with his mate.  
  
the animal side of Theo took control the second he slipped inside of Liam, burying himself to the hilt inside of the younger werewolf. Breaking their kiss, Theo lay sloppy, open mouthed kisses along the harsh line of Liam’s jaw, pausing when he reached his ear to suck the lobe into his mouth. Rewarded with a string of curse words- some he had never heard before and the feeling on Liam’s cock twitching between them, Theo readjusted the Werewolf in his arms and began to move against him.  
  
Chasing the high that was building inside him, and fueled by the noises coming from the boy writhing on his cock, Theo increased his pace.  
  
“Shit Theo- Sweet, fucking Jesus” Liam’s eyes were shut tight, and through the haze of heat, Theo registered the tears welling along Liam’s eyelashes.  
“Are you OK?- Liam- Little Wolf- I can stop?” Theo rasped, unable to slow his hips, but sure if Liam could just open his eyes- Theo would be able to do anything his Little Wolf needed.  
  
At his words, Liam’s eyes shot open, bright blue flashing to gold as Liam surged forward digging his fangs into the juncture of Theo’s neck and shoulder. Any hint of human Theo gave way to the supernatural as Theo increased the speed of his hips, the second Liam pulled back from his bite, Theo dropped his own head, laying a hot kiss on Liam’s shoulder before digging in his own fangs. Thrusting hard once, twice, three times more, Theo grunted into the bite as he emptied his balls inside of Liam.  
  
Slumping forward and hitting the mixer tap to shut off the stream of cold water, Theo felt Liam between the wall and his body, taking a minute to process, he pulled himself back from the younger boy. Leaving him leaning against the wall, Theo dropped to his knees in front of Liam, sucking his hard and leaking cock into his mouth. One flick over the head was all it took for Liam to be spilling into Theo’s mouth, a muffled groan filling the air.  
  
As Theo’s heart calmed in his chest, the haze of heat began to lift from Theo, and he began to register his position- on his knees, with the taste of Liam’s cum on his tongue while his own was running a lazy trail down the werewolf’s thigh.  
  
Reaching out a finger, Theo met the trail, pushing it back up Liam’s leg and back inside him, earning a squeak from the younger boy.  
  
“You good?” Liam asked, voice soft, tangling one hand into Theo’s hair and gently tugging to signal up.  
“Yeah- I think?” Theo rasped, his own tongue feeling heavy in his mouth as his brain continued to push through the haze of heat. Sure the edge had been taken off, but the smell of Liam, combined with the smell of what they had just done, continued to fog Theo’s mind.  
  
“Ok- so clothes and home- I think I’ll drive.” Liam pushed against Theo, staggering as he carried his own weight.  
  
“There is another option,” Theo grinned. “I mean, Beacon Hills has already had to deal with one naked wolf boy on a full moon.” The grin Liam returned to Theo was positively feral, as they joined hands, moving naked and wet across the locker rooms, the warm summer air hitting their bodies when they moved outside. Hitting a jog as they crossed the lacrosse pitch and a full sprint once they reached the tree line of the Preserve, Theo couldn’t help but throw his head back and howl, everything supernatural positively bubbling when Liam followed suit.  
  
The haze of heat was still hanging thick over Theo’s mind as he followed the glow of Liam’s moonlight skin through the forest.


	2. Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the super moon comes Liam's heat.

After the full moon had faded and his blood had cooled, Theo did his best to stay out of Liam’s way. Unfortunately for him, Liam had other ideas. Apparently, having Theo’s come inside him meant that the Beta werewolf now felt entitled to all of Theo’s personal space.  
  
The heat of summer did little to stop Liam. To begin with, it was just his stuff, cluttering up Theo’s life and his truck. His back seat was now the home of Liam’s lacross gear. His glove box now held Liam’s sunglasses, his summer reading and the only sunscreen he wasn’t allergic to as a child. Even his sock draw had been infiltrated by the beta- Liam seemed incapable of wearing matching socks, and his lack of boundaries translated to Theo having to hide the few matching pairs he had left. Hiding socks- how was that even his life now.  
  
Then it was Liam himself, crowding into Theo’s space, flopping face forward onto the bed while Theo tried to read. Sitting on the toilet and chatting aimlessly while Theo shaved at the bathroom sink. Even the scent of him seemed to linger on his clothes. In all honesty, Theo couldn’t remember the last time he had a moment to himself- and it wasn’t like before- when no one trusted him and he was followed by judgmental eyes. Liam’s constant company made him feel wanted.  
Way too soon, the moon was full in the sky again- a supermoon- pictures of it low over the LA skyline filled the newsfeed of every social media account both boys possessed. Theo had walked in, rubbing sweat from the back of his neck after picking up frozen pizza for their parent-free dinner, among other groceries, to find Liam, sprawled on the couch in the living room directly under the A/C.  
  
Naked.  
  
Flushed.  
  
Hard.  
  
Theo sniffed the air, recognizing the scent from his own heat the month before.  
‘Liam? You okay?’ he asked tentatively. At the sound of his voice, Liam’s eyes shot open, revealing the glowing gold. Standing in the door to the living room, he took in more than just the smell. Liam’s chest, flushed under the coarse hair, was heaving, his claws dug into the back of the couch. The supernatural side of Theo raised its head, the coyote calling on him to take what was _his._  
  
“Theo?” Liam asked, voice thick with arousal.  
“Yeah?” Theo asked, eyes glancing down to where Liam was hard, cock straining up towards his belly button. “So its your turn, hey Buddy?”  
  
In response Liam just groaned, shutting his eyes and bringing fabric to his face, breathing deep. It took Theo a second to recognize it as the singlet he had worn to the gym that morning. Theo was surprised when lust, rather than disgust flashed through him, as he moved forward, settling himself in Liam’s lap and taking the singlet from him.  
Liam made a noise in the back of his throat at the pressure of the chimera in his lap, his hands coming to rest on Theo’s hips.  
  
“T- I need?” he nosed Theo’s jaw with the tip of his nose, his tongue following soon after, licking a hot, wet stripe from collar bone to jaw.  
“Me?” Theo asked, sinking his hands into Liam’s too-long hair and bearing down, being rewarded with a sharp inhale of breathe from the younger boy. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” Theo said, somewhat smug now he was the one in control, the moon beaming in from the window bathing Liam in its silver light, clearly affecting the werewolf more than the chimera.  
  
He ground down, drawing a hiss out of the boy under him. Using the hands in Liam’s hair, Theo angled Liam’s head before kissing from his ear, across his cheek, before finally sealing their lips together.  
  
How had it been a full month since they’d let themselves feel this? Theo wondered as he let Liam push his shirt off his body, hands everywhere. He had been hard in his gym shorts since the moment he had seen Liam on the couch- now he was approaching painful as Liam slipped one hand into the back of his shorts, smoothing over his ass.  
At the first press of a dry finger, Theo was up out of Liam’s lap, receiving a groan, quickly followed by a panicked look as Theo scrambled across the room, grappling for the grocery bag still sitting in the doorway. Dropping his shorts on the way back to Liam’s lap, bottle of lube liberated from the company of the bread and milk, Theo settled back in, dropping the bottle on the couch and soothing his hands over the tight muscles of Liam’s shoulders.  
  
Liam was quick to pick up the discarded bottle, slicking up fingers with what Theo was sure was more than necessary and pressing them against Theo’s hole.  
“Theo- s’okay, Yeah?” Liam hag gone back to nuzzling Theo’s neck, stubble rubbing the skin raw.  
“Always Li- I got you, buddy.” Theo grinned, feral, sinking back onto Liam’s finger. Theo had thought about this more than he cared to admit over the last month. He was prepared for pain, for the stretch. He’d done his research, deleting his search history because he would rather die than have his newly acquired family know about his perversions.  
  
He wasn’t prepared for this though.  
  
_It felt good._  
  
Throwing his head back, Theo wiggled his hips, enjoying the gentle tug on his ring of muscles as Liam added another finger, thrusting them in several times before scissoring them.  
“T- I cant- I want-“ Liam stuttered, feeling impossibly hot under Theo’s hands. Theo was in awe as he reached down, gripping Liam’s cock and slicking it with more lube.  
Nodding with resolve, Theo lifted himself onto his knees, settling over Liam and sinking back- a gentle pressure and then a satisfying slide.  
Both boys let out a moan at the feeling- frankly, Theo was shook  
Reaching down, Theo gripped himself, giving a few pumps before Liam’s hand knocked his out of the way. Theo trailed his hand back, over his balls, now drawn in tight to around where Liam was disappearing inside of him, trailing his hands inquisitively.  
  
Then he felt it.  
  
The swelling at the base of Liam’s cock, putting pressure on Theo’s hole  
  
“Liam- what?”  
Liam was too far gone, one hand pumping Theo’s cock, the other digging into the chimera’s side, eyes not focusing on anything.  
Then it was in him, the swollen base of Liam’s cock, limiting them to a bump and grind, rather than a actual thrust and ride.  
“Theo- I- didn’t know- I forgot- How is this even a thing?” Liam howled, shaking his head and throwing it back to rest on the couch, hand on Liam’s cock moving faster?  
“More supernatural sex ed?” Theo rasped, grinding down hard.  
“Knot- I thought they were joking.” Liam said, his smile all fangs.  
“Fuck- Liam- fuck- what?” Theo said, speeding up his grind and moaning as he was met by Liam’s hand speeding up.  
“Knot” Liam grunted, pushing up into Theo relentlessly.  
  
Theo’s release hit him like it was his first time all over again. He came, long and hard, over Liam’s chest, head bowing to rest against the werewolf’s neck, taking in lung fulls of scent.  
  
Liam followed soon after, claws digging into to Theo’s hips as he held him tight, emptying his balls into the chimera.  
***  
Theo felt something was off when Liam was still hard in him 5 minutes after coming. After 10 minutes, he tried shifting in the Beta’s lap, being stopped by Liam’s hands hard on his hips, holding him still. Brain searching through the post orgasm fog, he gasped  
  
“Liam- did you say knot?”  
“Mmmm” Liam sighed dreamily, head nestled under the chimera’s chin, nose resting against collarbone.  
“Liam- have you knotted inside me?” to answer his own question, he tried to shift up, before dropping back down at the stab of pain.  
“I thought they were joking- when Derek and Stiles told me- and then when Scott tried to have the chat-“ Theo scoffed at this- imagining any of the pack trying to give Liam the supernatural version of ‘the talk’ was too funny.  
“How long-“ Theo started  
“I don’t know- it depends- shit- I don’t know” Theo’s squirming caused Liam to go off again, much smaller this time, but continuing to fill Theo impossibly fuller.  
  
“So- this is a thing that is happening right now.” Theo sighed, dropping his head to Liam’s shoulder.  
“Definitely a thing happening right now.” Liam responded, throwing his head back, exposing his throat to the chimera.  
“I think you really should have paid more attention in werewolf sex ed.” Theo smirked into Liam’s neck, feeling Liam’s dick pulse again within him.


	3. Mates?

“Liam- I am thinking you need to tell me more about Werewolf Sex Ed.” Theo said after they had showered together and crawled into Liam’s bed.  
  
“It’s not really something I really want to go through again.” Liam said, kicking the duvet down by his feet and pulling up the top sheet to cover them to their waists. His fever still burned under his skin, subdued since the sex on the couch and the hand job in the shower.  
  
“I feel I should know what I am in for- so far we’ve covered heat and apparently knotting.” Theo dropped his eyes from Liam’s to glance down to wear Liam was half hard under the soft cotton sheet.  
  
“Well,” Liam said, licking his lips “If I must live through the most awkward drive of my life.”  
  
“You should.” Theo smirked “For me?” tucking his head into Liam’s neck, Theo let his hand drift down under the sheet, wrapping lazily around Liam’s cock, he stroked him to hardness with only a few light movements.  
  
“Well- heat was the biggest thing Derek warned me about. Stiles was much more enthusiastic about it.” Liam said, groaning when Theo’s hand tightened at the mentioned of his former friend.  
  
“Yeah?”Theo said, tipping his head to suck the lobe of Liam’s ear into his mouth  
  
“Yeah. They said I had two options- either lock myself up- fuck- or find someone I trust- someone I know I won’t hurt- _Fucking shit fucking fuck-_ we don’t relax enough for it to happen.”  
  
“But you did with me?” Theo stilled his hand, causing Liam to move his hips up, seeking friction  
  
“Yeah- probably because of before- when you- you know?” Liam said breathily when Liam resumed his hand movements “Your supernatural- and a boy- I can’t really hurt you.”  
  
_Oh, but didn’t Liam know, he could cause Theo pain like he’d not known since hell._  
  
“So what else?” Theo said instead, squeezing Liam a little harder.  
  
“Well- Stiles said we can get a little possessive.” Liam said in a rush  
  
“Mmmm?” Theo hummed, sucking a mark behind Liam’s ear before pulling back and watching it fade almost instantly.  
  
“When we’ve chosen a partner- formed a bond- _Fuck, Theo!_ Liam howled, clawing at the sheets  
  
“Do you like that?” Theo said darkly, flicking his thumb over the head of Liam’s leaking cock, earning another groan. “You like the idea of that- our bond? You want to be my mate?” Theo whispered, licking a hot stripe up Liam’s jaw and over his ear.  
  
And just like that, Liam was coming. Arching his back and shredding the sheets bunched in his hands with his claws. Theo continued to work him through it, as hot spurts continued to slide over his hand. Pushing his hand off of him, Liam turned his head pulling Theo into a sloppy kiss. Breaking apart after Theo wiped the worst of Liam’s mess off onto the ruined sheets, Theo licked the remains off his hand, sighing at the taste.  
  
“Holy Shit T.” Liam said looking hotly at Theo, cock twitching against his leg at the sight.  
  
“So are we going to talk about the fact you came like a train when I called you my mate?” Theo asked, tucking his head into Liam’s neck again.  
  
“Not even a chance.” Liam said sleepily, wrapping his arm around Theo’s back and drawing soothing circles.  
  
“Maybe I’m going to have a little chat with Stiles and Derek then.” Theo snuggled in, letting out a laugh when he felt Liam’s claws drag over his naked hip.  
  
“Well that’s not a thing that is going to happen.” Liam sighed  
  
“Why not? I need to know what I’m getting into with you as my mate.”  
  
Theo let out a genuine laugh as Liam groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to ExtraSteps on tumblr for helping with the editing process and for the never ending support


End file.
